


Forgive Me

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gift, M/M, PWP, Prayer!Kink, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this was sinning, but who needed Heaven when you had this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [Kendra](http://stickofglue.tumblr.com). <3

Dean can’t help but bite his lip after whimpering, because this entire sight just isn’t fair. Castiel on his knees, hands curled into fists around the hem of Dean’s jeans from where they’re pulled down, and that wasn’t even the worst part. It should come to no surprise that Dean likes dirty talk, but he never would have guessed that Castiel did as well. And maybe this doesn’t count, but damn was it working.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I have lusted, I have blasphemed, I have committed acts no angel should ever commit.” Jesus Christ, his eyes. Castiel’s gaze was locked with his own as the confession spilled out with his breath. “God forgive me, for I will continue reveling in my sin.”

A kiss was placed on Dean’s thigh, and the hunter’s breath caught in his throat at the action and words. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Castiel’s lips pressed against the head of Dean’s cock as the angel finally closed his eyes. “Amen.”

A wrecked groan spilled from Dean as Castiel’s mouth finally closed around him, his head hitting the wall behind him. Maybe this was sinning, but who needed Heaven when you had this?


End file.
